the_fluffybooru_fluffydexfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluffy Satyrs
Fluffy Satyrs Fluffy Satyrs, or simply Satyrs, are half-human half-fluffy hybrids. Unlike anthros, which tend to act, speak and think more closely to their fluffy counterparts, Satyrs are primarily regular humans with animal legs and tails. The most notable Satyr in the fluffy fandom is The Satyr/Kiddo, who is the daughter of Noodles and Fluffsposion's nameless anthro. Fluffy Satyr Origins The very first fluffy satyr was made as a joke based on the MLP Satyr abomination threads, with Aichi's Mr noodles and Fluffsposion's nameless anthro fluffy having sex and The Satyr was born. Since then Aichi has continued to expand on the character accepting Kiddo as Noodle's canon daughter. Kiddo was primarily viewed positive in the fandom and for a long time Aichi's satyr was the only satyr in the fandom. Santanon's fluffy satyr comic spawned a brief interest in fluffy Satyrs and introduced a new origin for the subspecies. Based off the head canon shown in the Fluffy satyr comic, satyrs are sold as an alternate form of adoption for people interested in having children of their own but can't due to various reasons. This causes outrage to several people, claiming these “abominations” lower the chance for a real child to get adopted and could potentially cause competition for finding jobs in the future. Even though fluffy satyrs are primarily portrayed with human intellect and emotions, they have almost no human rights and are primarily classed as pets or biotoys like their smaller cousins and more often than not receive the same amount of hatred from the public. In Some cases satyrs are bought/ kidnapped and used as slave labor, sexual debauchery or forced to fight each other to death for human spectators. Satyrs are also used as caretakers to the sick or elderly and their love of companionship makes them genuinely care for their new family or companion. Physiology Fluffy Satyrs appear to have a normal human body from the waist up and anthromorphic horse legs from the waist down covered in fluff, along with hooves and a tail. Fluffy satyr hair and fluff color seem to come in the same color range as regular fluffies, thus allowing for multiple colors to choose from. Fluffy satyrs muscle and bone density appear to be on par with humans so they can do the same tasks humans can if properly educated or trained. Certain outer extremities differ from users to user. Satyrs can either have human ears or pony ears depending on the author/artist's personal taste. While the majority of satyrs are portrayed as earth fluffies, satyrs have been portrayed with horns on their foreheads and small wings on their back, which are mainly decoration. Wings have no practical use except to look pretty but some satyrs can make sparks with their horns so they can see in the dark like regular unicorn fluffies. The position of breasts also differ, some users put them on the chest like regular humans but a few have made them develop breasts near their nether regions like their fluffy counterparts. From Santanon and Aichi's head canons, fluffy satyrs grow up at the same rate a human does but art of satyrs older than children and teens is rare, which has convinced some users that fluffy satyrs don't age. The majority of fluffy satyrs appear to have the same intellectual capabilities as humans or just slightly less so. The thing that sets them apart from all of the other fluffy subspecies is they speak normally and do not not speak in the lispy fluffspeak the other subspecies do, which makes them better at communicating to humans with out annoying or enraging certain individuals. Satyrs commonly appear enthusiastic and genuinely loving, similar to their small cousin's behavior and enjoy hugs, love and spending quality time with their friends and loved ones. Since they are part fluffy it is assumed fluffy satyrs love spaghetti but so far the attraction to the dish hasn't been explored in the subspecies. But just like regular children if they aren't raised properly they can become a brat or delinquent. Reproduction and Family The majority of satyrs appear to be scientifically made but it isn't out of the question for others to be born the same way as Aichi's Kiddo was. Since other fluffy trends seem to affect fluffy satyrs, it isn't out of the question to believe that mills mass breed satyrs like regular fluffies and take away the newborns from their real mothers to be adopted by humans. There is no indication that satyrs cannot breed like any other life form so the more than likely reproduce through intercourse but the amount of children they can have hasn't been explored. Satyrs are primarily bought or adopted by humans when they are still an infant, so the majority of satyrs see their adoptive family as their only family and have no recollection of their real mother at all. The idea of a family of satyrs raising their own children hasn't been explored yet, so not much else is known about how they are raised. Reaction and Criticism While Aichi's character for the most part has been received positively, the brief new found interest in fluffy satyrs and anthros has several users complain that it is too close to the furry fandom. Santanon's comic about the origins of fluffy satyrs was essentially a story about the child abduction, torture and death of a little girl and how her family dealt with the situation. This caused a few users to feel uncomfortable because the story seemed a little too real. Others have pointed out that satyrs are too close to human children to work in the fluffy genre. In-universe, they are treated as children, even being permitted to attend school. So abusing satyrs feels too similar to abusing human children for some readers. Since Santanon's comic, the use of satyrs on the booru has been extremely limited with a few pictures posted here or there. A character called "Tea Baggins" was used as one of Funk's Foals for the 18th contest, however, the character spoke and fluffspeak and had a fluffy head, making him more akin to an anthro than a proper satyr. Category:SubSpecies